Guardian of Nightshade
by shadow kitsune14
Summary: At the end of titans curse Percy saves Zoe life. Annabeth gets jealous of them spending time together and decides to get a boyfriend. Percy finds out and asks the gods for new purpose.Zeus assigns him to be the guardian of the hunters and more importantly Zoe Nightshade.


"Thou were right Percy, thou is better than..",Zoe took a shaky breath,"..Hercules". I looked at her slowly dying. At that moment I knew I had to do something, I mean, I couldn't just let Zoe die.

Then something happened, I fell on my knees gasping in pain. Annabeth ran over to me and said something that I didn't hear.

I felt like my whole body was slowly being drenched in acid then set on fire, while holding the weight of the sky again.

I suddenly felt an ancient presence.** "Έχω κρίνονται σας Ζωή Nightshade και έχω κρίνονται σας αξίζει μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία, αλλά προσέξτε nightshade Για το παρελθόν σας τελικά θα καταστρέψουν το μυαλό και το σώμα σαςτ ώρα κοιμούνται "** (I have judged you Zoe Nightshade and I have deemed you worthy of a second chance but beware nightshade For eventually your past will destroy you, now sleep). I said in a deep voice that I didn't recognize. After that Zoe did as told and passed out.

I watched as I felt my hand move to Zoe chest. Don't get me wrong I wasn't doing anything perverted and my hand was moving on its own, so its not like it was my fault.

I heard Artemis yell"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING _BOY!" _She started to move towards me probably trying to shove me away. But I just turned to her , my eyes glowing dark black with power. The voice spoke through me again saying** "Artemis σταματήσει ή δεν θέλετε κυνηγός σας για να ζήσουν". **(Stop Artemis or do you not want your hunter to live?) "YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" Artemis screamed.

The voice did not answer. Instead my hand just kept moving of its own accord, glowing with power as it did so. It moved until it was on top of Zoe left breast. Despite the situation I couldn't help blushing a deep red. I tried to move my hand away but it wouldn't budge. I made the mistake of looking towards my right. What I saw was very terrifying and _still_ gives me nightmares. I saw Thalia and Annabeth glaring at me so hard I swore that they were shooting lasers with their eyes straight through my heart. What I saw next was even worse. I turned to see Artemis 3 feet away looking at me with her mouth agape in shock. She then said in a deadly calm voice "Perseus, move your hand away before I kill you."

"I can't" I managed to say in a weak,rasping voice do to the pain I just experienced.

Artemis was about to yell at me again when the powerful voice made me turn my head back to Zoe. It then said **"με τη δύναμη του σύμπαντος I εντολή Ζωή Nightshade να επουλωθούν" **(With the power of the universe I command Zoe Nightshade to heal).

I looked at Zoe. When I saw her poisoned wound ,that not even Artemis could heal, close up like it was not even there in the first place. My eyes bulged out my head and I turned my head to look at Artemis with a bewildered expression on my face. I saw that she had close to the same look I did.I suddenly heard Zoe gasp. I whipped my head around to face her so fast I was light headed for a couple seconds. When I was totally fine for someone who was in agonizing pain at that moment, I felt the powerful presence retreating back to wherever it came from.

I looked at Zoe who had just opened her eyes. She looked around then demanded "where am I? What happened?" Everyone still too shocked too do anything but stare. She looked at me and asked "what happened?!" I was trying to think what to say so that she wouldn't totally be confused. Something along the line of _Oh, well a mysterious being took over my body while your mistress was trying to attack me and oh yeah the mysterious being made me grope you so that_ _you can be healed._

_ Yeah that wasn't confusing. _She looked at my face,then my arm,then where my hand _still_ was. "Oh crap" I muttered. I thought my last sight was Zoe's fist closing in on my face at a supersonic speed.

There was a lot of pain, a broken nose, some blood and then everything went black.

(") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (") (")

When I woke up I heard someone say"Perrrccyy, get up." "not yet mom 5 more minutes" I complained. I heard someone(cough* Thalia *cough) snorting with laughter."I didn't know Percy's your son Grover"Thalia laughed. I immediately opened my eyes and yelled "Zoe!" with a panic in my eyes. Well what do you expect, I mean I'm not going to remember the stuff that happened immediately before getting knocked out right away. "What do you want _Boy_?"Zoe asked. I looked up to see Zoe kneeling by Artemis with a very faint blush on her cheeks from me yelling her name in front of all 12 Olympians. _Wait all 12 Olympians?!_ Oh I'm on olympus with all the gods staring at me. Just great.

"Um why are you all staring at me? Is there something on my face?!" I asked stupidly. "Seaweed brain." I heard Annabeth grumble. I tried to move my arms so I could wipe whatever it is on my face off. Then I realized that I couldn't move them. That's because they were chained to the wall with celestial bronze chains. "Why are my arms-" Then I remembered everything that happened.

Athena apparently had had enough of my idiotic Questions and decided to talk. "Perseus Jackson, how did you save Zoe?!" She demanded. I said truthfully "I don't know Lady Athena".Athena studied me for a moment then said "Father I still think it is not safe to keep these 2 alive" Athena said while looking between me and Thalia. Zeus looked at Athena and said" I do not want my daughter dead".Athena glanced at Thalia then back to Zeus then sighed "Fine, we can keep the girl but the boy and ophiotaurus have to die" Athena stated. My dad looked so mad I swear I could feel the earthquake my dad was making up then got up and yelled to the whole room "I will not let my son or the ophiotaurus die if I can help it!..." He paused and took a breath. "and I can help it" He stated dangerously.

Artemis stood up also and shouted" If we kill the people that save us, we are no better than the titans, I say we reward the heroes after all they did save me, Zoe, and Annabeth."

At that statement everyone started shouting all at once. Demeter and Persephone were arguing about cereal. Ares was just shouting "KILL THEM" over and over again. Aphrodite was looking at Zoe and smirking then looking at me. I wasn't sure what that meant but I'm not sure whether I want to or not. "Silence" Zeus yelled. "If we are not going kill the heroes then we should reward them, Dionysus!" Zeus shouted. "Yes?" He asked excited for what might be coming. "Make some wine, were having a party" Zeus said. "FINALLY!" Dionysus shouted triumphantly. "But first you must get the campers here" Zeus told Dionysus. "uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh" Dionysus groaned.

**Zoe POV**

When the party started up I just kind've walked around the party. Without the other hunters here I couldn't have any real fun. Even with them here I wouldn't have any fun. I mean its kind've hard to have fun when you defied the fates and lived on a quest where you were supposed to die. Its all because of Percy too. I was prepared to die and I even accepted the fact I was going to die. Then that annoying,Idiotic,good looking, kind, selfless and- what am I thinking! I'm a hunter and even if I wasn't I would never like Percy. Although he is better than Hercules, that doesn't mean he isn't a man and all men are arrogant, cocky, heartbreaking, backstabbing ,pigs. I kept walking around until I was in the middle of the throne room which was empty except for me, Percy and Athena.

After Athena finished yelling at Percy to stay away from her daughter, Athena flashed out.I tried to get out of the room as quickly as possible so Percy wouldn't notice me. But just my luck, just as I was about to step through the doorway, I hear Percy's voice calling out to me "Zoe come over here I need to talk to you". Woohoo, I get to talk to a pig and maybe, just maybe, it might understand what I am actually saying. I still walked over there, after all, this pig did save my life somehow.

**Percy POV**

After Zoe walked over here I got nervous but I steeled myself and started talking to her up until the part I was dreading talking about the most. " ... then it kinda landed on your ...um breast, but maybe whatever was controlling my body didn't know you were a girl..." I stopped because I notice Zoe was glaring at me with her eyes narrowed "Are you implying that I don't look like a girl?!" She hissed. "um no I Just um"I stuttered. Zoe pushed me away but, instinctively, I grabbed the nearest thing for support and guess what that was; her hand. We both fell down. Just as I hit the floor Annabeth came in calling my name, "Percy, Seaweed brain!"She turned to look at me on the ground. She took one look at me then her face got red and she looked angry, like really angry. She stormed out of the room muttering a string of curses.

I wondered why she was so mad, then I felt something move on my chest. I looked and guess what it was: Zoe.

Zoe's face was getting redder by the second. I thought for sure she was going to use me far a target for her archery practice. But she just quickly got up and walked out of the room. I decided it was finally time to go back to camp. After all, I had a long day.

**Zoe POV**

How could he do this to me? He was just a boy. Yet he can make me blush and not even get hit when I would hit any other boy in the exact same situation. I came to a decision; I would avoid him as much as possible for all eternity. I know, I know, a little bit too fast to make a decision that big, but hey this boy was managing to make me blush which i haven't done in 3000 years.

**Percy POV**

I was exhausted and decided just to go to sleep. I wish Tyson was here, I even miss his snoring. I fell asleep having, for once in my short life, a dreamless sleep.

**Hi thank you for reading my first fanfic REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson**


End file.
